


Understanding

by Skylight6



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylight6/pseuds/Skylight6
Summary: Her eyes couldn’t help but linger on Jason’s form. His height and broad shoulders definitely made him stand out amongst their classmates. She envied him. He got out. He left Crime Alley. But she was stuck and slowly drowning.(Note: First fanfiction and I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing lol)





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea creeped into my head and I had to get it out. I have no idea where its going yet and I’m not even sure if it will be good enough to continue. I’m not much of a writer, but decided to give it a go. Please be kind in your comments. Constructive criticism is welcome. Ideas on plot/direction for the story also welcome. 
> 
> I am a huge fan of Jason Todd/Red Hood and he deserves so much love. This story is obviously centered more around my original character. I haven’t decided if I want to keep the capes aspect of their identities or go completely AU w/ no capes. Thoughts welcome. 
> 
> Sorry for the ramble. Let me know what you think!

      The shiny black Mercedes she was riding in came to a stop a block from her corner.She didn’t hesitate or look back when she slipped out of the car.Her whole body protested with every move she made, every step requiring her focus so she stayed upright.She struggled to the nearest building and, upon reaching the closest brick wall, braced herself against it. Letting her forehead fall forward and settle against the brick, she took a deep shuddering breath.Balling her hands into fists, she fought back tears.She was stronger than this.This wasn’t her first time.She’d been doing this for a couple years.But tonight she was left feeling emotionally raw and exposed.Silently she prayed for cold indifference, for a callous attitude about her situation. She slammed her fist against the red brick, swearing under her breath as she used every ounce of will power left to pull on a calm collected façade. 

      Bringing her nights take to the Russian mob member, who doubled as her pimp, while emotionally vulnerable was dangerous.Taylor straightened up, took one more deep breath and headed toward her apartment complex.The temperature was cooler than it had been the last few nights and Taylor couldn’t help but shiver.Her outfits never provided much warmth.Tonight it was knee high gladiator style heels, tight red skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and shimmering black halter with low swooping neckline that showed off the lingerie underneath. Thankfully she didn’t have to walk far before she caught a glimpse of her building. She couldn’t help but still feel a sense of trepidation whenever she finished a working night.

Her “boss” lived on the first floor with some of his associates.The rest of his girls lived in the floors above or in the building next door.Taylor made her way to the first door on the right.Two quick knocks, followed by two slow knocks.She soon heard, “Come in” shouted in a thick Russian accent, through the old wooden door.

      “Ah, my dear Eva.I was wondering when you would make it back.”Sergei Kovac inquired while leaning against a large leather couch in the middle of a spacious living room. The man was in his mid-forties, shaggy blond hair, with Bratva tattoos running up one side of his neck.Taylor gave him a meek smile. “My apologies, my last client took longer than expected. But he paid for the extra time.”She reached into her bra, pulled out a thick wad of cash.Sergei nodded at one of the men standing guard near the door.He took the cash and brought it to where Sergei was sitting.Taylor watched silently as he counted through the bills.“You did well tonight.” He said without looking up. “This will settle the first debt your step-father owes us.”“And considering you have done so well holding to your end of this arrangement, I’ll give you a bonus for the week.How does an extra $100 in your pocket sound?”Taylor eyed him carefully, trying to find any hint of deception in his eyes.Considering who the man was, it was almost impossible to tell.She simply bowed her head and murmured a quiet “Thank you sir”.He smirked.“Always such an appreciative girl”.His body guard handed her the extra bill, along with her usual cut and Sergei dismissed her with a wave of his hand. 

******************************************************************************************

      The shrieking of an alarm abruptly pulled Taylor from a deep sleep.Glancing at the clock she groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.She seriously needed more sleep, hours and hours more.But she went to Gotham Academy, and attendance was taken far too seriously. Mornings after a draining night on streets always had Taylor re-evaluating her reasons for working so hard to get into the upper class school.Hell, the only reason she went there, was due to an academic scholarship.Today pulling herself out of bed was a test of will power.‘Damn, am I sore’ she thought grabbing her school uniform.Dressing quickly, she evaluated herself in her bathroom mirror. She was incredibly grateful that she only had to cover up a few light marks on her neck and shoulder. Having a rule prohibiting visible marks didn’t always mean the johns listened. Silently making her way through the small apartment sheproceeded to slip by her step-father who was passed out on their couch, grab a protein bar and walk to the nearest bus station. 

      Public transportation was a blessing and a curse in her position.On one hand she had a way to get to school, on the other hand it glaringly set her apart from the rest of her classmates.Thankfully, the ride was short, and Taylor quickly found herself walking toward the school’s front doors.Movement to her right, had her turning her head.An expensive sleek sliver Porsche had just pulled up to the curb.She recognized the car immediately as one belonging to the ‘Waynes’.Two of Bruce Wayne’s kids got out of the car.The first was average height with a lean build who carried himself like he belonged at the school.Everyone knew Tim Drake, it was hard not to considering his story. But of the two “brothers” she always felt he was the least interesting of the pair.She couldn’t help that her eyes lingered on Tim’s adopted older brother Jason. Really Jason was hard to overlook at Gotham Academy.He stood out almost anywhere, with his impressive height and broad shoulders. He had messily styled black hair with a harshly contrasting white streak and his body language always screamed F*** off.They were in the same grade, even shared a few classes, and every time she saw him she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.Jealous that he got out of Crime Alley, jealous that he was living a life she only ever dreamed about.Sighing she shook her head.‘No, point dwelling on shit that’s never gonna happen’ she mused.

She slowly moved toward then building, subconsciously pulling at the sleeves of the oversized black zip-up hoodie she was wearing over her school uniform. With how big the hoodie was, the sleeves easily reached her finger tips and the chance of the sleeves rolling down were slim, but it was a habit she had developed with her school uniform jacket when she knew there were bruises on her wrists. Today it was more than just bruises she was subconscious about. Her last “client” of the night had left her shaken and emotionally spiraling, so in the comfort of her bedroom she carved the emotions into her skin. Several angry thin red lines were layered on top of already bruised wrists. Taylor often wondered when her life would become more than she could handle and the razor would cut too long, too deep. But she pushed those thoughts aside as quickly as they came, determined to conquer the cards she’d been dealt.

      Reaching her locker she stored her backpack and grabbed the book for her first class. She always ignored the classmates on either side of her and they returned the gesture in kind, so she was not expecting the body that showed up in her peripheral vision. With her head still down Taylor turned to question whom ever was bothering her and promptly froze when she came face to face with, none other than, Timothy Drake.


End file.
